Forever Yours
by Lonewolf-sama
Summary: The Monarchy must rule, there is no other option. Rapha and Odol have watched their masters lose everything for the Pure bloods: their home, their freedom, and most of all their parents. Following their parents example Rapha and Odol have stayed close to Master Kora and Master Ettore throughout their young lives but it gets hard when they go to Cross Academy. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Rapha, where are Master Kora and Master Ettore?!" A man yelled as he swung his sword at a pouncing man. The women ducked as she pulled out her two knives connecting them to create a long double ended sword. She swung upwards cutting through the intruders jaw. She then plunged the blade through their heart. The intruder screamed and turned to dust around her weapon.

"Odol I don't know but we must find them" she responded her eyes watching as people clashed around them; People being thrown out of windows or into walls. "We must find them no matter what." She had her back against the man's back waiting for another attack. A scream was heard above them. They looked at each other and ran. Both pulling out guns while shooting everything and anything that would get in their way. Rapha ran and jumped soaring above everyone's head to land on the banister above.

"Rapha go! I'll be up soon," the man below yelled. She nodded and ran to the left swinging her sword slashing a persons back from their neck to their mid section. She plunged her hand through grabbing their heart. She pulled it out making the body go limp and turn into ash. The screaming got louder as she advanced.

She smelt it...the iron. Her eyes flashed as she pushed open a door. She saw 2 vampires on the floor each holding a little bundle of cloth. Two people were protecting them. Guns pointed at the group of six. It was dark so all Rapha could see was the 6 pairs of glowing red eyes. She sprung forward quickly checking the two on the ground first.

"Lord Baldovino, Lady Nerine! Oh my lord!" She cried as she saw blood running down his cheek and dripping on the floor. Lady Nerine leaned against her husband for support panting as she pulled her bundle closer to her.

"Quick drink, You need strength. Hurry!" Rapha cried as she pulled her collar down. She leaned forward but was pushed away gently. She looked up to see the shaking head of her Lord.

"No. We need you to do us one last favour." Rapah raised her eyebrows then her jaw dropped as the Lord placed the bundle into her arms. Soon the Lady also placed her bundle in her arms but not before kissing the top of the fabric.

"May you live with glory and grace. Follow Rapha and Odol well, and remember Monarchy shall rule."

She turned to Rapha and whispered, "Stay by our children's side no matter what."

"Of course Lady Nerine till death takes us." Rapha replied bowing.

"Rapha give me your necklace there should be enough of your blood to give us a energy boost. We will distract them so you can get away."

"Rapha, darling we love you. You have made us proud and we know that you will continue to do so. Now hurry we can only hold them for so long." Said one of the hooded figures facing the oncoming six.

"Rapha tell Odol to behave and to focus more, but we love him, and we know he'll come through in the end. Tell him that I don't hate him. Tell h-h-him, okay?" Came the strained voice of the figure on the right.

Tears ran down Rapha's face as the words poured from the people in the middle of the room.

"Of course I will continue to make you proud mother. I am a Kamiza by name and blood. I will protect them till I die, as you are about to do. And Father, I will pass on your message. May you lie in the heavens with Lady Nerine and Lord Baldovino." As she finished her last words she leaned forward and let her blood necklace to be taken from around her jugular. She then felt a kiss being placed on her forehead leaving her with a burning in her heart. She looked up to see Lord Baldovino staring into her deep blue eyes with his smoldering scarlet ones.

"Rapha, may we watch you from heaven and guard you with our grace. May you be strong and brave for centuries and for your children and their children and their children's children. Now go, hurry, we can only do this once."

"One more thing, take this key... in the vault that this opens lies our fortune and our will. Give this to no one. When it is time search for Kaname Kuran he can help." The Lady hurriedly explained.

"Yes Lady Nerine. Good bye," Rapha pulled the two bundles of moving cloth closer to her. She started to walk slowly behind the now standing vampires.

"Farewell, heavens be" Rapha said and bowed for the last time as she escaped through the door and down the hall avoiding the fighting. She spotted Odol racing up the stairs as she sprinted down.

"Rapha wh-" he started as he saw her.

"Odol quickly we must flee!" she yelled as she ran past. She felt him turn and follow. "I cannot fight you must guard me" She yelled as she ducked under a sword heading for her neck. He jumped in front swinging his sword forward lopping off the man's arms then took out a anti-vampire gun and shot the creature. The two moved swiftly through the fighting scene finding four of their fellow companions.

Each watched as the two fled towards the exit. Everyone quickly sprinted to their side to clear a path. Soon the four: Alec, Kenske, Hitomi, and Fay were by Rapha guarding her as if she was their future. Soon they had made a clear passage through the fighting. They saw Odol standing with 5 horses. The group hurried onto the large horses and ran into the cold, cruel night not looking back to the castle they once lived.


	2. Chapter 2: Kitchen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 years late~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rapha we're bored can we go outside?" came a small voice.

"Kora, it's too bright outside you could get very badly hurt. But why don't you and Ettore search for Fay I believe she is gardening in the green house."

"But it's boring in there..." came the annoyed voice of Ettore.

"Then why don't you go watch Kenske and Alec in the training room Ettore? It might be exciting since they had a huge argument yesterday and haven't made up." The little boy's eyes light up his brown eyes searching for a lie.

"Awesome! They are great fighters so a anger match will be ten times better!" The boy turned almost knocking an oncoming Odol to the floor.

"Woah slow down vamp boy. Not all of us have super strength."

"Sorry! A fight is happening and I can't miss it" he yelled as he zoomed out of sight. Odol shook his head. He felt a gentle pull on his leg making him look down.

"How's my favorite vampire princess?" he coed as he picked up Kora. She blushed as he kissed her forehead.

"Am I really your princess?" she whisperd as she looked through her blond eyelashes.

"Of course, I live to serve you" he responded all the while smiling at the vampire.

"As we all are meant to do Kora-sama." The little girls head snapped to the new person who had entered the room.

"Oh hush Hitomi" Rapha snapped shutting up the other quickly. She looked with careful eyes at the little girl. "Kora is especially special to Odol."

"Really?" she asked her eyes much bigger and her dark blue eyes sparkeling.

"Of course, now why don't you go with Hitomi? I feel that she'll need your eyes to help clean the attic."

"Rapha is right, I'll need you crazy eyesight for that dark place." Hitomi replied as she moved past everyone to the hallway.

Kora nodded as Odol placed her on the ground. Both Rapha and him watched her run to catch up with smiles on their face.

"They've grown up well haven't they? Despite everything" came the deep commanding voice of Odol.

"That's true, it's been ten years since their parents death. Its been a trying time for them. But I think we've done a great job raising them along with the others. Lord Baldovino and Lady Nerine would be so proud to see their children smiling like this." Rapha replied as she went back to cleaning the kitchen.

"So would mom and dad" Rapha stopped wiping down the counters for a few seconds as the words escaped Odols lips. Then resumed and quickly finished then went to the fridge and got some vegetables to cut and set to work as if she didn't hear him.

"But I'm kind of worried, the two are getting antsy. They do not wish to stay inside much longer and I don't know how long our blood will keep them under control. They are growing and even though we've been made for this I don't think we could keep up." Rapha confessed as she put down the knife.

"Look at you, you're only 19 look as if you're 14 and acting like your 40. Comb down we'll figure it out we always do. Sis you know we will get through it. We have everyone with us, what could go wrong?" Odol explained as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"...I don't look that young do I?" came the soft voice of Rapha.

"Yup and you act like you're forty!" He yelled as he stepped back and ducked as a punch was thrown his way. "Missed me Ra!" he yelled as he flew out of the kitchen.

"I swear I'll murder him someday" muttered Rapha "I do not act that old". With a new smile on her face she set back to work. Till she looked up from her cutting towards a loud crash to the left of her and a "Shit look what you did!" and a response saying "O, Rapha's going to be mad at you."

Letting out a puff of air she set the knife in the sink and went to investigate.

As she walked in the direction she cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms. 'Lets see who needs a little reminder of the house rules' she thought as she reached the cause of the noise.


End file.
